Eternal
by lovinglovexx
Summary: In a quest to find the crystal of eternal youth, Jack would find out the true meaning of his past and what to expect for the future. In this battle for memory, love and the prosperity of a forgotten kingdom, only one can come out on top. And the biggest question is posed: "Are we really immortal?" [Jelsa ft. Others] *Picture from Pinterest*
1. Introduction

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

200 Years Ago:

"Darkness. It was the first thing I remember. It was dark," A female and male voice said at the same time, "It was cold and I was scared. Then, Then I saw the moon." They said, speaking fondly while looking towards the sky, "It was so big. So bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, what I was meant to do, that I'll never know and part of me wonders if I ever will."

"My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so."

"I'm the Elsa, the Snow Queen. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so."


	2. Jack Frost

Chapter 2: Jack Frost

He sat at the edge of a cliff, his feet dangling and embracing the cold air while leaning his body a bit on his trademark staff. His white hair had flopped down against his pasty, pale skin and his blue eyes pierced through the snow gust. Jack Frost, who is often seen as an old man, is actually a boy who died in his late teens and early twenties. However, due to his brave actions, he was given a gift of rebirth but not as a human, as a guardian. He wasn't alive nor was he dead. Those around him and himself included were spirits, fables told to kids by their parents to give them something to believe in. The problem was that these weren't just fables, these were actual beings. Jack, wanting to have some fun, flew up towards the direction of Europe but spotted something he had feared, black sand.

"How?" He said before jumping into the air, speeding off towards the pole. Jack always knew the consequences when it came to seeing black sand, it usually meant the return of his worst enemy: Pitch. As he flew off towards the pole, he saw flashbacks of the battle that him and his fellow guardians had with the boogeyman who once ruled. The joy that he had once he realized that he was seen due to the fact that one boy, Jamie, his human best friend had believed him. His first believer and his very own human best friend who was growing old but still believed. Once Jack hit a close distance to the Pole, he saw the Northern Lights and grumbled, "I wanted to tell him this time." He reluctantly came into the doors to see everyone awaiting.

"Ah, Jack! You're here." North said and Jack nodded, "Is this about the black sand?" As soon as Jack said that, everyone faced him with disbelief.

"Black sand?" Tooth said, nervously while looking at the few baby tooth fairies that surrounded her. Jack nodded, "I thought we put that bloody Pitch away." Bunnymund said and Jack nodded, "I guess we didn't,"

"I mean, after all...It is Pitch. He broke out of Nightlight's seal…" Tooth said while North stared, "Pitch must be coming back for the crystal."

"Crystal?" Tooth said with confusion.

"The crystal of eternal youth." North said and everyone turned towards Jack, "What?" Even though Jack thought he had regained all his memories back, the truth is that he hadn't. Jack had memories that the Man in The Moon and other magical forces suppressed so when the time was right, he would soon learn again.

"The crystal of eternal youth…." Tooth said and North nodded, "We must find the keeper of the crystal, protect her and it."

"Hello… I still don't understand why you guys stared at me." Jack asked and Tooth smiled, "It was an accident. We didn't mean to." Sandy made a disapproving face towards Tooth behind Jack's back but Tooth made no reaction towards it. Jack hesitated before looking at North, "What's the crystal of eternal youth?"

"The crystal of eternal youth belongs to a princess that was a heir to a throne a long time ago. An evil force took over the kingdom and all was lost. However, the evil force wasn't able to get the hands off the crystal because the Queen had sent the princess into a distant future to restart her life. She is set to become Queen once her time has come. It's an undeniable fate." North said then frowned, "However, the princess doesn't have a lot of courage and will be easy to become an evils force puppeteer."

"How?" Jack showed great interest in the story and North smiled weakly, "All she known was fear."

**Background sounds familar? ;) **

**Not claiming the background idea!**

**Oh, don't worry - the chapters will get longer!**


	3. Princess Elsa

_Chapter 2: Princess Elsa _

Her deep blue eyes pierced through the thick fog that covered the shining moon. In those eyes, no emotion was given. In the past two hundred years, Elsa's existence had always been a mystery to her. She wandered the Earth and looked for answers, stopping a few times while demanding answers from the moon but only got silence in response. The only answers she's ever gotten from the moon was her name when she awoke in an ice castle, the familiarity had struck her but she never knew what it was. Recently, something had been calling her - something in her heart but she had no idea. Letting out an impatient sigh, she got up from the chair she had recently built and melted it.

"There is nothing to do." She grumbled underneath her breath. After 200 years in isolation, she had gotten bored with her ice powers - she seemed to have a fascination with fashion as she created different versions of her famous ice dress. She paced around the room then smiled, "Marshmallow!" She called out and the big snowman that terrified many walked into the room, "Mama?" Elsa smiled fondly at the only friend that kept her company, "Can you take me for a walk in the woods." He nodded and bent down, Elsa carefully bracing her ice heels to climb on her back. At this moment, her iconic side braid with extensive volume danced as Marshmallow bounced through the woods. She looked around, smiling at the beautiful landscape of snow that surronded her. When floating the world, Elsa discovered that she lived near a little village in Norway which she figured where she came from. But something else called to her, something like the moon.

"A queen or princess without a kingdom to rule. How suckish is that? Right, Marshmallow." The snowman nodded, not paying attention to what his creator was saying. Elsa, who figured it out, rolled her eyes and crossed her legs over hers. She looked to see a black horse floating in the air and she stared at it, "What in the world…" Marshmallow had halted in his step and began to sniff. He roared with anger and Elsa shook, "Whoa." She saw and then saw the black horse, "Hey, come back here!" She screamed but the horse vaporized into thin air.

"Stupid black creatures, disrupting our peace."

"You said it." Marshmallow grumbled, turning back around towards the ice castle. The two walked back to the castle in peace, Marshmallow and Elsa making small talk on their way. Marshmallow wasn't one to talk to much but his loneliness had consumed him after a while and he loved his creator. She was, just like he said, Mama. He let her down, softly and she smiled, "Thank you Marsh, for everything." He nodded, "Anything for Mama." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking up the steps to her ice castle. Marshmallow crawled into a pile of snow, blending into the landscape. In a globe, an old man observed her from the moon - remembering the past. He sighed, knowing the fateful destiny that awaited her and his guardian.


	4. Guardian Meets The Princess

_Chapter 4: Guardian Meets The Princess_

Jack flew out of the workshop, wanting to cause some mischief in a city where it had already snow. His mind went into reminiscence mode once he thought about all the trouble he caused with Jamie and forcefully knocking a tooth of the young boys mouth. As Jack dazed off, the wind carried him into a direction in which he had never been in, going at an alarmingly fast rate. Once he snapped out of it, he was high in the sky above a snowy mountain.

"Why'd you bring me here, huh wind?" He asked then soon he was dropped, "Ah! What you do that-" He stopped talking once he saw what he was face to face with. Instead of bickering with the wind, he whistled and landed on the balcony, "Who built this?" He cautiously took a stroll inside of the ice castle, touching the walls while surprised at the structure of the building.

"Hello?" He called out but there was no response. He laughed and flew into the air, "Awesome. Empty castle." Soon he was shot out of the sky, "Oof." He fell onto the ice cold ground. He sat up, holding his stick to the direction of the blast then lowered it. He stared into the eyes of a frighten young girl, she couldn't have been over the age of 21. He smiled, "Hi." He waved and she stared at him with curiosity and fear.

"Hi." She let down her battle stance but still was cautious of the strange boy who appeared in front of her. She stared at the young boy whose hair had been deemed white as snow and a structure faced as if it made out of marble, his blue eyes had a little silver glint to it. They stared at each other with silence, not one of them saying a word, "Well, say something." She said and he shrugged, "It's not everyday you meet someone who knocks you out of the sky." Elsa forced back a chuckle then nodded, "Ok." She simply said, not moving. He jumped into the air on his staff which made her jump back but she had lost sight of him. She let out a breath of air and relax, "He must of-AH!" She screamed and jumped back. The young boy was suspended in the air and hanging off from his staff. He smiled, "So, what's your name?"

"Don't you think it's impolite to scare a lady?"

"Did you build this? Where you from? Are you human?"

"Are you just going to ignore my question?"

"Are you a spirit, like me?" The question caught Elsa off guard, she didn't realize that there were other spirits out there. She looked into his eyes, seeing that the silver glint was actually the reflection of snowflake patterns inside his blue orbs. Elsa wasn't sure on whether she should trust this guy or not, he did invade her castle but she wasn't around. She had a brief internal battle with herself before answering his question, "I am a spirit. I just didn't know there were others."

"Are you kidding me? There's a whole world of us out there!" Elsa watched as the young boy hopped off the walls with excitement. She couldn't help but laugh at his bubbly personality, it began to rub off on her. He smiled at her once he saw her laughing, bathing in the beauty of the young lady that stood in front of her. He watched as her body bounced with her laughter, her hair moving to the beat of the laughter. She regained her posture and cleared her throat, "It's been awhile since I've actually had contact with someone."

"So, you built this?"

"I don't think so. I woke up here one day." Jack nodded and smiled, "I wish I can find whoever built it. It'll be so cool to know someone who shares powers like mine." Elsa got curious, "What kind of powers?"

"The best of course!" Jack said, making a butterfly out of snowdust and letting it fly to Elsa. Elsa, couldn't help but squeal and Jack stared at her, "What?" She gave him a silly smirk before making a snowball and throwing it in the air. He stared at her in amazement, "Seriously?" She nodded and he couldn't help running over, giving her a hug. She stumbled back a little bit, shocked at the sudden contact.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said, shying away from the hug. She nodded, not saying a word. He chuckled softly and said, "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"I'm Elsa...Just Elsa."

"Elsa. That's a pretty name." He said, nodding. Elsa couldn't help but blush. They stared at each other for a moment before Elsa sighed, "So, what brings you to my castle?"

"Well, I was bringing winter - causing trouble like I usually do," Elsa laughed at his comment, "When the wind brought me here and dropped me." Elsa nodded.

"Interesting."

"What about you? What's your story?" He asked, curiously. Elsa's smile disappeared, "I...I don't know. I wish I did." Jack nodded, "I would help if I could."

"You don't have too." Elsa smiled with politeness at him. He couldn't help but smile back, "I want too." He insisted and she nodded. Once again, they fell into a silence while staring at each other. Jack and Elsa couldn't help but feel a connection between them, a warm one. As if they knew each other before. Elsa broke the eye contact, blushing a little bit. She turned away, "Do you want anything?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If the wind dropped me here then there has to be a reason why?"

"Or, your wind can be playing precious tricks on you." Elsa said and Jack laughed, "Sounds like something I'll control." Elsa nodded, the silence coming over them, "Do you fly?" Jack asked and Elsa shook her head, "I wouldn't consider it flying, I make platforms that carry me places. So, yeah. It's not controlled by the wind, just the trajectory of the snowflake." Jack nodded, "Well, would you like to help me bring winter to places?" Elsa hesitated, "I just met you. I can't just go off with someone I just met. I mean, what if you're dangerous?"

"I'm offended. You think the Guardian of Fun is dangerous?" Jack said, his hand flew over his heart as he gasped. Elsa let out a little giggle, covering her mouth. Jack smiled, taking note of the little things that you do. He looked at fondly when he blinked, he saw a flash of a princess with a white dress in front of him. He stared ahead with a confused expression, spaced out.

"Jack? Jack?" Elsa said, snapping out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times before staring at her, "Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out."

"Yeah, yeah! Are you going to take my offer? Lets get out of this castle. Jump around a little. Have _fun. _Real fun." Jack said and Elsa laughed, "Fine."

"Come on. Let's-Wait, what?"

"I'll go."

"WOO HOO!" Jack said, flipping in a circle while midair. Elsa smiled and walked towards the balconay, "Ready?" Jack said and Elsa nodded, getting ready to make a snowflake. Jack laughed then picked her up, "What? WHAT. HEY. PUT ME DOWN."

"No!" Jack laughed and Elsa panicked, "What if I fall?"

"You won't. Just..Just don't look down." He gave Elsa an evil smirk. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist looking at the distance. She looked down then buried her head into Jack's chest. He gasp out of shock then smiled, looking down at the frighten girl in his arms.

"So, how old are you?" Jack asked and Elsa hissed, "I hate you." Jack laughed. Far away, the Northern Lights were projected in the sky but as Jack bathed himself in warmth with Elsa's company, he didn't notice. Back in the workshop, four guardians watched as Elsa and Jack interacted and North couldn't help but smile.

"You know how long it's been since I've seen Jack like that?"

"Who is the girl the showbunny is so smitten over?" Bunny said, rolling his eyes. Tooth stifled a giggle while North rolled his eyes, "Her name is Elsa. Her and Jack are more alike than you think."

"How do you know?"

"They're both embodiments of winter. However, no one has any ideas of her past life. Who she is and who she is. She was born as a spirit around the same time as Jack so she can't be like Nightlight." Tooth nodded, "Maybe her teeth?" North frowned at the mentioning of the teeth, "There is none." He sighed, "We tried everything but we have no idea who this Elsa girl is."

"Did Manny ever tell you her name. Like how I'm the tooth fairy."

"Nope. Nothing." Everyone nodded, "Guess we got to keep an eye on those two." Bunny said and they all mumbled in agreement. North stared at the image of the two interacting, wondering if Elsa was the princess from the moon that went missing ages ago and if Jack was the prince from the earth that she desperately fell in love with. Back in Elsa's and Jack's world, they landed on the balcony, Jack holding the exhausted Elsa. As he walked around the castle, he looked for an empty room where she can lay and have a rest.

"I wonder why she can sleep and I can't." He mumbled. Laying Elsa down on a bed of snow, he made his way to exit.

"Jack?" She whispered and he turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered, "It's been awhile since I have fun."

"Anytime, Els." He flew out the window, turning back around from a distance to see the sleeping girl then went back to the workshop. He couldn't wait to tell the other guardians of the young girl and how she was alike. Elsa, sleeping in a wonderful rest, dreamt about the wonderful day she had with her guardian.


	5. Sweet Dreams

_Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams_

After explaining his exhausting day with Elsa to North, he retired himself to his room in the workshop. Jack couldn't help but feel a bit drowsy, "That's weird, I never felt tired before." He said, sitting on the bed. He shrugged, "Maybe I had too much fun with Elsa." He said, softly. Jack crawled up onto the bed, snuggling himself underneath the wool blanket that had covered the bed. It took awhile but he drifted off into a deep sleep, a sleep that he had craved for, for centuries.

"_Jack." A soft voice said. He looked around and was face to face with a young girl dress in a long sleeve white dress, "Jack, do you still have the crystal?" She asked softly. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes, "Please, Jack. I need the crystal." Everything around him started crumbling, "Jack." She screamed before everything went black._

Jack shot up from the bed, his dream startling him. "Was that real?" He said out loud, he looked out towards the moon in confusion. "I feel like I know this." He said. He opened the window in his room, flying out of the workshop before finding a relaxing spot ontop of a glacier. He stared out at the horizon, watching as the sun rose - creating a mixture of colors as if the sky was a masterpiece. As he stared at the horizon, memories of the last few of years had came crawling back to him as he sighed. Jack had doubts about himself, he felt that he shouldn't be worthy of his guardianship - most of the times he felt like the others didn't want him there either. Maybe it was because he was a younger spirit. They kept secrets they wouldn't share with him, brushing it off as he grew older with the guardians, he had noticed that North had been skeptical about him - acting as if he was holding back on a secert that was too painful to share and sadness will flicker in his eyes. The actions had made Jack feel bad about himself but he would never willingly admit it.

His feet hung off of the glacier, aimlessly swinging - the cold air hitting on his feet. At this time, his mind wandered to the young lady and what she was doing at this time. His face turned into a smile once he thought about the fun he had with someone like her. Back at the ice castle, sun broke through the balcony doors which made Elsa squirm in her sleep. As soon as she realized she had fell asleep, she shot up from the bed in confusion and adjusted her eyes to the room, "I never fall asleep." She whispered. Her confusion had stirred her thoughts before she calmly sat on the edge of the bed, "Then again, I did have a lot of fun with Jack." She said out loud. The young boy behind her had quietly landed and smiled as he caught the last sentence, "You did."

"AH!" Elsa said, frighten by the sudden interruption. He managed to catch her before she fell on the ground, "You're really clumsy."

"And it's really impolite to scare a lady. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Haven't you learned that I don't listen to people." Jack said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She got out of his grip and walked around, "So. What brings you here?"

"I got bored. I decided to visit you because your fun." Jack shrugged and Elsa nodded. Another silence came over them and about a couple of seconds later Jack groaned, "We really need to stop having these awkward silences, they're so boring." Elsa couldn't help but let out a little giggle, "When I'm not in my castle, I'm usually on walks or out and discovering new places." Jack nodded, "So, a new place we shall go. Where are we anyways?"

"Norway." Elsa said and Jack looked at her confused, "Why Norway?"

"Ask Manny. Not me." Elsa shrugged before pulling out a piece of paper, I haven't been to….New York, yet."

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, that's a long trip." Jack whined and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's go check out some of the small villages in Norway. I haven't discovered all. I haven't been to Arendelle yet." Jack nodded, "Your choice of travel?"

"We could walk, it's not far." Elsa said and Jack nodded, "If it's walking distance, how come you never went there?" Elsa shrugged, walking down the steps of the castle. Jack floated in the air, next to her. She looked down at his feet, "Where are your shoes?" She asked out of curiosity. His face shriveled up in disgust, "Shoes. Yuck." Elsa chuckled a bit, surprised at the young mans reaction. She observed him quite well, he couldn't be over the age of 18 - his face hadn't fully matured and his body was a bit on the thin side. They walked in silence, Elsa's ice shoes crunching in the snow while Jack floated in the air.

"Hey, Elsa. You never told me olf you were."

"I believe I died when I was 18. So I would be 218. What about you?"

"20. No one believes me though. So 220. I guess." Jack shrugged and Elsa nodded, "I actually thought you were my age. Looks are deceiving. You don't look very mature, no offense."

"I get that...a lot too." Jack said and Elsa smiled, "It's good to look young when your old."

"So you're calling me old?"

"I mean your death age, when you were al-" Elsa panicked and Jack laughed, "Calm down, I was just kidding." He flew in front of Elsa and smiled, "Though seeing you flustered is funny." Elsa pouted before conjuring up a snowball and throwing it at his face. Jack chuckled, wiping the snow from his face and Elsa let out a little smirk. They walked in peace, taking small peaks out of each other - blushing whenever eye contact was made. Elsa then spoke up, "Jack, you've said that your friends...they're older than us?"

"Yeah, they are."

"So, what do they know about black dust? I see it everywhere. Especially horses." Jack froze in his step, "What?" He said as anger flashed in his eyes. Elsa, frighten by the sudden look just chuckled, "It's probably my eyes deceiving me."

"Elsa, joking about black dust isn't funny. It's dangerous." Jack said, stepping in front of - trying to catch her eyesight. She nodded, "Well, what do you know about it?"

"As silly as it sounds, it's from a man named Pitch - the boogeyman. He's dangerous though. About five years, Manny chose me as a guardian to help assist the normal four in the fight against him," Elsa nodded, listening to his story, "It was a tough battle. We actually had to use kids to help us fight the battle. That's when I met my first believer, he helped me through it all." Jack smiled and Elsa smiled too, "His name is Jamie. He's like 13 now but he still believes. I think you're hogging up all my free time that I'm supposed to spend with him." Elsa's eyes widened and she opened her protest but Jack laughed, "I'm kidding. Are you always so serious?" Elsa narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest and walked ahead of him with her head held high.

"Aw, come on Snowflake." Elsa stopped then looked at him, "Snowflake?"

"That's my new nickname for you. Snowflake." Jack smiled and Elsa blushed, she hesitated before giving him a hug.

"It's only been a day and a half but you've treated better than anyone that I can remember." She pulled away and he bowed, "It's an honor." She giggled then looked ahead, "Oh! Lights!" She said, pointing. She laughed before dashing towards the entrance of the village before she stopped short. Her laughter died out and her face had flushed with devastation. She looked over at Jack who floated into the village as carefully as he could and she followed. It was ridden with complete silence and a gloomy atmosphere, the only lights that were show was the two next to the "Welcome To Arendelle" sign. The signs of livelihood was missing and everything was damaged, freshly though. Elsa looked over at Jack, "I don't understand. If it was a ruined village then it wouldn't be on the map." Jack nodded, "You mind creating a platform to float on for yourself." Elsa obliged with the man's rule and did as he said, "Come on." He floated through the village while Elsa sat on the snowflake, giving it directions to follow Jack.

"The village or town must of been destroyed a couple months earlier, it looks fresh instead a couple years," Jack said, "Whoever was going around the town was really looking for something to tear up the village like that. It looks like an army ran through."

"You're right about that." Elsa said but she couldn't help but feel familiarity towards the village. As if she's been here before, as if she's _lived _here before in her life. Jack stopped suddenly and Elsa bumped into his back, "What?" She said, she looked at the direction that Jack was facing. In front of them stood a castle, burnt down halfway. She gasped and Jack stared at it awestruck, "Wow. Someone wasn't happy with what they found." Elsa nodded quickly, as Jack began to walk - Elsa cut him off, "Jack, wait." She said, pointing towards the ground. Jack looked to the ground and hissed, "Pitch." Elsa had became frighten once again then gasped, "That makes a lot of sense, you know." Jack turned towards her in confusion.

"You see, recently - a lot of black horses would show up when I would walk through the forest, as if it was protecting something then disappear when I would scowl at it or shoot it. So, if you're saying it's been a couple of months then…" Elsa trailed off and Jack nodded, "They've been protecting the destroyed area for awhile."

"But, why?" Elsa asked and Jack shrugged, "Time for you to meet my friends. Your snowflake won't be fast enough. Come." Jack held out his hands and Elsa allowed him to pick her up. She shook her head, "I don't know why I trust you, but I do."

"Hold on tight because we're going full speed." Jack sprouted into the air and made his way towards the pole. Elsa shattered her snowflake before cleaning out the ice. The problem that Jack and Elsa had was that someone was watching them interact from a distance and saw the hidden love for each other on their face. An eerie white smile stood out from the shadows, planning his next move.

**Happy Late Thanksgiving, if you're American. If you're not...Happy Late Regular Day!**


	6. Guardian Greetings

_Chapter 6: Guardians Greetings_

"Here." Jack held out his hands, Elsa smiled and took it while he helped her through the window of his room. She smiled while stepping him, "So, this is your room?"

"Everyone has their own home. I usually float around until I became a guardian. I never really used it until last night," Elsa smiled and nodded, "Come on." He said, taking her delicate hand back into his. Elsa looked down before blushing and letting her feet glide to his destination. As they exited the door, the elves and yetis had turned towards Elsa - trying to figure out who this blond hair beauty was that Jack had carried into the workshop. Some had amused expression while others were awestruck that someone would be able to tolerate Jack's tricks. He looked back at Elsa whose eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity, looking at all of the decorations in the workshop. He smiled at her face expression then knocked on a large door.

"Come in!" A big, hefty voice screamed and Elsa jumped. She looked at the door with worry while Jack just laughed, "Come on." Jack opened the door and Elsa quietly walked behind him while Jack cleared his voice, "North, meet Elsa." Jack moved out the way which lead Elsa to give a nervous wave before going back over to cower on Jack's side. Jack laughed and North smiled, "Jack told me about you." Jack's eyes widened and Elsa laughed, "Oh, really? What did he say?"

"NOTHING!" Jack screamed and Elsa smirked at him. His cheeks flustered while he shot North a glare. Elsa let out a little giggle, "Hi North." Nodded then faced Jack, "What's brings you here with her?"

"We went to Arendelle." North's face paled a bit then smiled, "Go on."

"It's trashed. Completely. Everything was either burned down or smashed over. There was a big castle, it was partially burned." Elsa said quickly then Jack nodded, "We found black sand." The whole workshop got quiet and North went over to the lever, pulling down the Northern Lights. Elsa stared at it curiously, "What does that do?"

"Oh, it's the Northern Lights. Its a signal for the Guardians to come which would happen in 3...2…1…" All the guardians came through the entrance and Elsa moved closer to Jack, "Why didn't we use the front door?"

"Cause I'm Jack Frost." He said, leaning on his staff and giving her a childish smirk. She let out a little giggle and all the guardians turned towards her. Bunny smiled, "Aw, the showbunny brought his-" Jack shot a sparkle of ice at him and Bunny gave him a glare. Elsa's face flustered once again but was soon pried open, "Wow, her teeth." Tooth said and Jack began to protest, "Take. Your. Hands. Out. Her. Mouth. It's rude!" He pulled Tooth away from Elsa. Soon, Elsa began to cower in the corner and the air temperature started to drop. Bunny shivered, "Jack, stop doing that."

"No, you idiots. You scared her!" Jack went over to Elsa who was overwhelmed by the sudden contact, she stared at him with frightened eyes. He leveled her eyes with his, "Hey." He smiled and she looked at him, her expression softened, "I should've warned you they don't understand personal space." He chuckled and she smiled, "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. You never crossed paths with people for about two centuries. It makes sense." Jack gave Elsa a hug and she visually relaxed in his arms. Everyone watched the pair interact, surprised on how well he understood her.

"Who knew the little brat had a heart?" Bunny mumbled and Jack snapped around towards him, "I heard that." He hissed and Bunny smiled, "Good." Elsa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and Jack faced her, "Ah, defend the people who scared you."

"You do act like a brat sometimes." She said and all the guardians started laughing. Jack stuck his tongue out to her and she repeated the same action. They both laughed before embracing into another hug. However, once Jack pulled away he saw the young girl in white again then stumbled back. Everyone watched as he collided with the floor and Elsa stared horrified, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Sometime Jack has memory lapses. He gets confused with the truth and fake." Tooth said and Elsa nodded, looking at him with worry flashing in her eyes. Jack had felt like had taken a full blow with cold air and knocked out on the ground. Elsa sat down next to him and gave him a hug, his panic attack breathing had stop which led him to a study rate and he visually relaxed. Jack blinked a couple of times before adjusting back to his present and looked around, "What happened?" He saw that he was faced with blue eyes that floated with worry but happiness, "You had a panic attack." Jack nodded, he knew what that meant.

"So, why'd you call us all here?" Tooth said, feeling a tinge of jealousy towards Elsa and Jack. North's eyes widened, "Ah, yes. Jack and Elsa went to Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Tooth said and her face dropped, "What happened?"

"Destroyed. Burned down buildings, some smashed." Elsa said and looked over at Jack who nodded, "We figured, an army must of went through the village then we found black sand by the castle." Elsa sighed, "My castle, the one I woke up in, is just a couple miles away from the village. When I would take walks in the forest, I would always see black dust or horse - usually I'll just scowl at them or shoot them and they'll disappear."

"With what?" Tooth ask curiously and Elsa smiled, conjuring up a snowball in between both hands. Tooth gasped, "You and Jack were made for each other!" She squealed while Elsa and Jack's face turned into a deep red. North laughed then nodded, "So that means…"

"Pitch is back." Jack said and looked over at Elsa. Elsa sighed, "I still don't know what's wrong with this Pitch guy." Everyones head turned towards Elsa and she jumped, "Ya never crossed paths with the bloody devil?" Elsa shook her head and everyone nodded. Jack smiled, "Don't worry. Most importantly, don't fear him. He feeds off of your fear, it makes him stronger." Elsa nodded, "Alright. Since we told everyone, can we go back to the castle?"

"Whoa, whoa. You're near a dangerous site. You stay here for a couple of days. Take Jack's room."

"Hey!" Jack said and Bunny rolled his eyes, "Like you would mind." As the two began to bicker, Elsa wander and her eyes landed on a plate that laid in front of her. Chocolate. She carefully took one up and bit into it with such delight, "Now I know what to get you." She jumped and looked over and saw Jack laughing at her. Breaking a tiny piece of chocolate, she flung it at the mans head before sticking her tongue out. Jack smiled then snickered, "What?" She said and he blushed, "You got a…." He took his hand before wiping the chocolate off of the side of her mouth. She blushed too, darting her eyes to the floor, "Thank you." She whispered and he nodded. He took up the plate and they began walking to his room, "So, you've met the guardians. Stick around me and you'll meet the spirits that hate me."

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because I mess up their holidays, that's why Bunny is such a sourpuss." Elsa chuckled, taking another piece of chocolate, "Does this mean our fun trips are no longer permitted?"

"Nah, it means that we're children again and have to ask North everything but we can also take a tour of the workshop. You haven't seen the half of it." Jack said and Elsa nodded, "That'll be wonderful." They both smiled to each other before stepping in Jack's room and closing the door behind them. In the middle of the workshop, after all the guardians disappeared, the moon shone to North. North frowned as he heard the words from Manny, "_War is coming. The princess is in danger. Find her." _


	7. Pitch Black

_Chapter 7: Pitch Black_

In the disappointment of not finding the ultimate power to make the universe his for decades, he destroyed the small village of Arendelle. Residents ran for their lives, confused about the sudden uproar in the village - splitting up families and leaving some there to die. The inhabitants of the Arendelle castle had been long gone but as a famous landmark, he burned it down to show the residents of this village that Arendelle was no more. His fury had blinded him, making him destroy plenty of villages in hopes of finding the crystal and it was only a matter of time until the guardians caught up to him. Often lurking back to the village to see if any commoners dared to come back, Pitch awaited in the shadows near the end of the castle - hoping that someone would direct him to the crystal. Why Pitch awaited in Arendelle? It was the only village that seemed off the grid to the Guardians and it was the only place he could stay until his final attack. That was, until now.

"Jack." He heard a small, delicate female voice said. He turned around in the shadows, trying to get a glimpse of the young girl who said his arch enemy name. He looked to see a young girl standing in front of the "Welcome to Arendelle" sign while the infamous Jack Frost floated next to her, "Another believer, eh?" Pitch said, quietly to himself. She looked up at Jack with shock in her eyes, "I don't understand. If it was a destroyed village, it wouldn't be on the map. I made sure I enchanted that map to update every couple of months." Jack nodded then said something that Pitch was ineligible to hear but then he saw a floating platform underneath her feet. Pitch growled, "So the frost bat got stronger." He watched as the two floated into the village and stopped short of the castle, the young girl hesitated and then looked on the ground. "Curses." Pitch whispered as she pointed towards the ground. Jack gritted his teeth and Pitch looked on with an eerie smile. Soon, Jack lifted the girl into the air and made his way towards the pole. Pitch had finally figured out a way to bring Jack down and that girl, she held the key to his undoing. He snickered as he watched the young girl snuggle herself into his arms, loneliness and envy always controlled him. His envy towards Jack was great, the way how he was accept and now, he had found love or what Pitch thought was love.

"I don't even know her name." Pitch said, "It doesn't matter, a mortal and a guardian can't be together. All I have to do is...kill her." Pitch said with no remorse. After all, the world would soon be his and yet, the guardians have no idea what is going to him them. He doubted that they knew what he wanted but he knew that the guardians would learn of his returns. He looked up towards the moon and sang, "I'm back." Before he disappeared into the shadows of the now burned down castle.


	8. Dreams From The Moon

_Chapter 8: Dreams From The Moon_

Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing that the sleeping Elsa had her eyes still closed. As the two grew an immense bond with each other, the more human like their bodies began to feel. They craved sleep and their bellies rung with hunger, yet no one could figure out why the two had gained these features. It was as if their bodies were having a trouble balancing their immortal and mortal features, North feared that this wasn't a good sign as Pitch was now back as a threat. Since there wasn't much room in the workshop and Elsa's castle still wasn't safe to go back to, the pair had to share a bed but it wasn't like Jack mind. For some reason, he wanted to stick by Elsa's side and never let a single touch of pain get in hands reach to her. He wanted to be her one and only guardian. Elsa, on the other hand, wasn't sure on how she felt about things. Jack turned his body to face the girl who curled her body up, sticking her hand underneath her head for an added support on the pillow. He lead over and smiled, "Wake up." Elsa groaned as she heard the husky voice, the smell of peppermint soon followed, "Leave me alone, Jack." She said and he chuckled.

When it came to sharing a bed, Elsa was a bit hesitant as she never knew what Jack's true intention with her was. However, after Jack sleeping for two days in a small chair - Elsa gave in and allowed him to rest with her as long as she was under the covers and he was over. He chuckled once she said the rule and he agreed with the terms of not kicking him off the bed. Jack whisked a piece hair out of her face and smiled, "Wakey, wakey."

"Jack Frost, if you do not leave me alone." She hissed and he smirked. He soon leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Elsa turn red, "Is this what you're going to do everyday until I wake up?"

"Pretty much." Jack said, watching as Elsa reluctantly sat up in the bed. The hair she kept in a braid had now frizzed and bunched up on the side of her hair. She looked over at Jack who held a hair brush in his hand with a hair tie. She smiled as she took it out of his hand and began to do her hair without a mirror.

"It's been two weeks. I miss my castle." Elsa sighed and Jack frowned, "I'm sorry." Elsa gave him a weak smile, "It's to protect me. It's alright." Jack pulled her in for a hug and they both relaxed there for a couple of minutes. Jack then pulled away, "How about we bust out of here?"

"What if we get in trouble?" Elsa said with worry and Jack chuckled, "You think they'll be surprised that you got away with me?" Elsa laughed then got up, "Let's go." She unlocked the window and Jack smiled, "I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence and you're enjoying it." She giggled before taking Jack's hand. As he held her, she got curious, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, to meet a special someone." Jack said before flying off with Elsa into the horizon. In a distance, Pitch watched on and couldn't help but feel a little nolgastic towards the girl. He disappeared back into the Arendelle castle, trying to figure out what the guardians next move was since Jack had told them of his return. Jack landed in a small town in front of a childs window, "Don't tell me you're going to start tricks?" Jack floated towards the window and laughed, "No." He tapped on the window and a young boy, about 13 opened the window with a wide smile, "Jack!"

"Hey there buddy."

"Don't call me buddy. Where have you been? I need someone to distract me from homework!" Jack laughed, "I met a friend and I don't her here to see you."

"You have a girlfriend? Who knew you were capable of that?" Jack and Elsa turned red while Jamie laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend and Her name is Elsa, we can call her the...Snow Princess." Elsa smiled while Jack urged her to go on. She created a snowflake and blew it towards Jamie, letting it lay softly on his cheek. Jamie looked over towards her and his jaw dropped, "Whoa. She's hot." Jamie said and Elsa's eyes widened. Jack laughed, "You don't say that to a girl when she's in front of you." Jamie blushed, "Sorry." Elsa laughed, "It's alright. You're young. You can get away with...Jack on the other hand...Let's just say he knows better." Jamie laughed then looked over at Jack, "I think I like her better than you." Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He sat at the edge of Jamie's bed, "So, how's everyone?"

"Pains'." Jamie grumbled, "They told me I need to stop believing but it's impossible if one of them is my best friend." Jack smiled and ruffled his hair, "It's alright." Elsa smiled, watching the two boys get along with each other, Jack listening to Jamie's stories. Elsa couldn't help but let out a little yawn which made the two boys look at her. Jack chuckled, "Time to get this sleeping beauty to bed." Jamie nodded and smiled. Elsa opened her mouth to protest but Jamie spoke up, "I know that face. No protesting." Jack couldn't help but laugh at his best friends intrusion. Elsa face soften, "Alright, Jamie." Jack and Elsa looked back at Jamie who watched them leave, "If it makes you feel special, you're my first believer too." Jamie gave Elsa a toothy grin and waved as the two floated off. They floated in peace before hitting the workshop. He quietly opened the window and laid Elsa on top of the bed, tucking her in. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered before turning on her side and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Merry Christmas you guys! **

**It's still Christmas here in the States. Sorry for being MIA. The past few weeks were consisted of finals and papers for me but thankfully, I've got everything done :) **

**Hope your holidays were the best xx**


End file.
